The Spirit of Song
by bendergurl123
Summary: "Song was a docile person, most of the time, but her mother said that when she got angry, a storm would rage. The skies were clear to the girl, but she knew she wanted to punch that Lee right in his scarred face, hard enough to give him a matching mark." Based off of an old idea. (May need to change genre later)
1. Prologue

**Based off of an idea from long ago. Beginning chapters will be short.**

* * *

Song was surprised, at the very least. She felt selfish, but her anger at the guest overrode that. _It was awfully rude_, the girl decided.

Song had remembered looking at the boy riding off with her Sonko. She didn't know if she'd sacrifice the ostrich horse to Lee, but he could've at least asked her.

Song was a docile person, most of the time, but her mother said that when she got angry, a storm would rage. The skies were clear to the girl, but she knew she wanted to punch that Lee right in his scarred face, hard enough to give him a matching mark. Song flopped down on her bed and sighed.

_I could go after him_, the healer thought, but then deduced that he was too far away and she didn't want to leave anyways. "Spirits help me," she said out loud. A bout of rage came to her, and she pounded the bed with her small fists, cursing at the boy. Song wasn't even angry at him stealing Sonko, she was just plain angry. So she stayed like that for the while, until the healer got hungry.

She ate and retreated into her room again, thinking how very rude it was for Lee to leave without a word.

"He didn't have to just leave!" Song argued to no one. "We helped him and his uncle! Spirits, I'd have given him Sonko, if he'd only asked me!" The girl crossed her arms and continued. "Ugh! What a jerk! I wouldn't have helped that ass—that jerk if I knew what he would do!" Song let out a loud groan or whine, or whatever inhuman noise she made.

Song had thought before all this, that the boy and her might be friends. She remembered when she looked at him and thought him attractive, but that didn't matter. She remembered the feeling of closeness when they had things in common—the war had taken a toll on them. Yes, the healer understood that murder and bloodshed weren't good candidates to be bonding tools. Yet, Song had never felt such a closeness to a person before, other than her family. But then that jerk had to throw everything away and steal Sonko! They could've been close! She had a feeling he would still leave and never come back, but she wished he didn't. He could've stayed. She wouldn't have minded. The healer closed her eyes in frustration. She punched the gray sheets of her bed and threw herself on it. She groaned and closed her gray eyes.

When she woke, she remembered she had a dream about fire, and she wasn't surprised.


	2. Chapter 1

_A few weeks ago_

It was dark. To keep herself level, that's what she told herself. Her hands were shaking, even though they were wrapped up in heavy cobalt gloves. _I am afraid_, she thought, thinking that the feeble words will help her find courage (like they did in many stories) but they did nothing except make her anxiety and fear rise.

She remembered the words that were said, remembered them with great, bitter nostalgia, even though they were uttered mere seconds ago. Funny how time went so slowly (and so quickly) when you can't control your fear.

The girl remembered every moment of those fateful seconds, the way the man's voice rose and lowered; the girl thought she could recite them in the same way he did. "You have been blessed by the moon spirit," he had said only seconds ago. The princess forgot her reply, but she knew what she had to do, for everyone.

Do you know in stories where the characters make bold statements like, 'I'll kill a man to save her'? But in reality, the moment comes, and you _can't_. That's the moment. So the princess repeats to herself, 'It's for the good of the people, the good of the world', but her hands won't stop shaking. But she forces herself to open her cerulean eyes, wider than she ever had before, and put her hands close to the water. It's close now. The princess is still afraid, but she forces her gloves off and forces the bare skin to make contact with the white scales. She closes her eyes and collapses, and maybe that's a good thing because one could realize that it's the last time Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe will be next to the ones she loves.

* * *

_She finds herself alone, yet surrounded by everyone at the same time. She feels afraid, yet feels relief at the same time. The princess looks around and sees the most vibrant of colors, yet nothing at all._

Yue realizes she's not alive, but she never died that night.


End file.
